Intellectual Ponderings
by EriAD
Summary: OneShot It was only a small question, and Chopper needed to seek the Navigator's help, as much as he disliked the thought.


"Oi, Nami."

It was barely ever he would consult the money-grabbing navigator. Hell, if any crew member wanted advice they would go proclaim their intentions to Robin, or perhaps any other wise crew member (Of course, wise and sane people were a rarity upon the Thousand Sunny).

However, the orange-haired one merely glanced down to him. An apprehension look on her face, dropping her pen with a rather irritated look. Perhaps he found it intimidating, the close-to-glare she was giving him. Rubbing his hooves together nervously, hearing her bark quite characteristically,"What is it, Chopper?"

He knew why she was in a bad mood, and it was partly his fault. So perhaps our doctor, and his two partners in crime the ship's idiotic captain Luffy and the resident sharpshooter/liar had perhaps been playing around, and perhaps caused Nami to spill a pot of ink all over a map. Of course, this had resulted in a wonderfully violent beating, memories surfacing and causing Chopper to wince, confusing Nami and merely making an impatient look creep on her face. However, the formally mentioned Captain again appeared in his mind, he stuttered slightly and managed to squeak out,"Na-Nami, I have a question about Luffy."

Of course, this caught the just mentioned Navigator's interests. She perked up, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Pray tell, Chopper," she sighed, rolling her eyes slightly,"What question do you want to ask me about Luffy that you can't ask any other member?"

The reindeer yelped slightly, pulling his head slightly out of nervousness,"Well, Nami, it's just that... I asked Usopp."

He pointed uselessly over to the sharpshooter who seemed to be playing sort of complicated childish game with Usopp,"And he just laughed at me. And Zoro was sleeping. Which I should have expected, and Robin was talking to Sanji who seemed to be pretty preoccupied too so..."

Chopper wandered off mid sentence verbally, with a pretty embarrassed look on his face. Shaking out of it, and once again beginning his sentence,"And Nami, I thought you kinda knew Luffy. I mean, you sometimes glance at him during meals and yo--."

Suddenly cut off he was, but a fist slamming into a table. Nami's specifically, who seemed to be shaking slightly. Embarrassed, maybe? Chopper seemed not to get this, a frightened yet confused look on his face. Watching Nami glance up with a half defeated yet annoyed look on her face, growling,"Get to the point Chopper."

Chopper nodding his pink top hat bouncing, stuttering a 'yes' and gathering himself and asking,"Nami, do you think Luffy is secretly smart?"

This, was treated with silence for a few seconds. Yes, you could hear the snores of a certain swordsman in the far distance, the cries of happiness from Luffy and Usopp and perhaps the decelerations of love from a certain Love cook aimed at Robin. Chopper found this silence uncomfortable, shifting on his hooves and watching Nami's expression of shock for a few moments. And then her, but then a suddenly wide grin and she... Burst into laughter. The reindeer blushed at this, the reaction wasn't one he favorably wanted.

"Chopper," Nami chortled between laughs, trying to regain her lady-like dignity but failing,"How ever could I think that? I think it's always been unquestionable, silent knowledge that Luffy is possibly one of the most dim-witted captains on the Grand Line."

Chopper jumped slightly, glaring at the older Navigator and whining,"Nami, it's nothing really! I just thought... Because, Luffy always amazes us. Y'know, there are times were he does some stuff that others couldn't possibly think of and..."

Nami watched the crew's doctor get all fidgety and embarrassed, attempting to explain his thoughts in a very deranged way. Her eyes wandered over to the intellectually-questioned captain of their, Luffy, who seemed to be trying to kick a ball up as far as possibly with the help of Usopp's 'wondrous, fear-inspiring sniper skillz'. Yes, skill spelt with a 'z'. The reindeer seemed to notice he was being ignored and turned to wear Nami was staring, thought both etched on their face and observing the rubber man's actions. The one just mentioned before himself actually had a pensive look on his face, scratching his chin as if there were a beard there.

"Usopp!" the captain called, bringing the sharpshooter down to reality when he just before was boasting countless tails of how he, captain Usopp, had defeated treacherous sky birds threatening to destroy humanity,"Why don't we chuck it into the air in front of the sails, because then we can get to to have a bigger gust of wind! And I think if you time it to hit it so it hits the mast so we can have a delayed amount of time so we can get it higher again."

The sharpshooter nodded keenly, ignoring the fact that Luffy had spouted off random pieces of intelligent and chose to re-enact that plan. Chopper and Nami, however, chose to watch with slight shock and horror at Luffy's show of intelligence. Sure, it wouldn't be winning nobel prizes anytime soon, but that sort of thing to come out of Luffy's mouth... It was like a pure miracle in their eyes. Watching in awe as the ball bouncing freakishly high, perhaps in a state of Post-Traumatic shock.

"Chopper," Nami began, with a look on what seemed relief of her face,"I think that just answered your questio--."

Of course, she cut off just as she was about to end. The ball had come crashing down after going dangerously high into the sky. It was merely obeying Newton's laws (Although, some might have reason to doubt they existed in anime). However, it sunk close next to Nami and Chopper. They were safe. But alas, the table and her maps upon it... The ink effectively spilling across the page. The corner of her mouth twitching; It had previously held a smile, but now was a look which would have suited perhaps some sort of villainous character, or Satan. She spun around, glaring at the ones responsible for such a heinous act. It looked like both were fleeing, although finding how it was difficult to escape a blood-thirsty navigator when one is one a ship.

It was then for the next few hours, only screams of pain were heard and later a fore mentioned Luffy and Usopp covered with hideous bruises with Nami cracking her knuckles and starting on a new map. Chopper seemed to have perhaps witnessed the event, as shown by the look on his face that read 'Oh-God-thank-the-Lords-I-wasn't-on-the-recieving-end-of-that'. The orange-haired navigator picked up her tools of navigating trade, glancing back to the reindeer and saying,"Chopper, I think he's really incompetent after all."

* * *

**A/N:** First fanfiction I've ever written. I seriously never thought I would do this, but... Anyway, I hope it's okay. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and here it is. I tried to get in as in-character as possible, but I'm not too about it.

**Disclaimer:** I dun own One Piece. I can torture them via fanfiction as much as I want, but alas, only Eiichiro Oda owns them ;3;.


End file.
